


The Naked Truth

by roseveare_audio (roseveare)



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Haven Ladies Week, Humour, Nudity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Read by the Author, casefile, naked!Dwight, naked!Jordan, naked!Nathan, naked!duke too but then it's Haven, naturism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare_audio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] The day started off lousy at the point Jordan realised she was naked in the middle of the grocery store. It went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haven - The Naked Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154451) by [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare). 



> Recorded in honour of Haven Ladies Week on Tumblr.

thenakedtruth.mp3 - 34 MB, 36min36s

[Mediafire link - download & streaming.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hy3ly5x37knkehn/thenakedtruth.mp3)


End file.
